


Denied

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Historical, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two lovers have a confrontation in the moonlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denied

Title: Denied  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Sanctuary  
Pairing: John Druitt/Helen Magnus  
Theme: 150, Silent watcher.  
Words: 100  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Summary: Two lovers have a confrontation in the moonlight.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sanctuary.

 

The moonlight floods the room, and the glowing sliver is the only witness to their tribulation.

Her eyes slice into him like knives; a cruel irony considering his own bloody blade.

"Why don't you kill me like you killed those other girls?"

John flinches at the fury in Helen's-his Helen's eyes.

He sputters when his voice fails him. "I c-c-couldn't. I love you. I love you forever, Helen."

Her eyes glisten with tears, and he has the sudden impulse to wipe them away. Of course, he would be denied.

It was all the more painful because it was the truth.


End file.
